


Under the Bridge

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rain, kinda spooky maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: On a rainy day, Yifan meets someone under the bridge





	Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to make a drabble and since I love Krisoo so much, I decided to make it Krisoo lol. This was done in one sitting and totally unbeta'd so there's probs a bunch of errors. The title was totally taken from the Red Hot Chili Peppers song haha, it's also lowkey inspired by the song but not really. If you liked it, feel free to comment or kudos. Also any constructive criticism is welcome :)) This was fun to do hahaha.

Standing underneath a bridge, Yifan looked out at the rain pouring from the sky; he stuck his hand out to feel the water, there was no way this storm was letting up anytime soon. He heaved a sigh, regretting the fact that he has forgotten an umbrella when he left home. He hoped that his parents weren’t worrying about him. He was strong, a little rain would’t kill him; they knew that. 

His urge to beat the rain was strong, but he also didn’t want to get wet as he had heard that people could get sick that way. Yifan could’t afford to get sick. This led to his decision to ultimately stay under the bridge and wait out the rain. Sure, he’d have to was a bit, but it would definitely be worth it. He tightened his grip on his backpack and turned back, walking to the part where the bridge met the hill, if he was going to wait, he might as well get comfortable, right? 

“Waiting out the storm?” A voice asked.

Thinking that he was alone, Yifan was visibly startled by the person who suddenly seemed to appear right beside him. He let out a yell and clutched his chest, hoping to calm his heartbeat.

“Woah now, don’t freak out,” the person said, “I’m just asking a question.”

Yifan looked over at the person. He was short, visibly younger than himself by a year or so with thick black hair that looked more like a mop sitting on top of his head. His eyes were large and seemed to stare right through Yifan’s own. If he hadn’t been startled by the boy, Yifan would’t hesitate to call him, “cute.”

He hadn’t meant to actually say it.

The person chuckled, “What’s cute? You, me, or the rain?”

Despite the temperature, Yifan felt his face flush, “Sorry, didn’t mean that.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for that,” the boy flashed Yifan a smile, “I get that quite a bit.” he held out his hand, “My name’s Kyungsoo, by the way.”

“Yifan,” he denied Kyungsoo’s request for a handshake, not knowing if he really could trust the boy just yet.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo said, “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Yifan blinked, it was almost as if the boy had read his mind, “Are you by chance a mind reader?”

“No,” Kyungsoo shook his head with a small laugh, seemingly at the fact that Yifan believed that mind reading was even a possibility, “I just figured since we’re strangers in a strange place that you’d be a bit wary of me.”

“Yeah,” Yifan mumbled the response under his breath, “What exactly brings you here, Kyungsoo?”

“Oh, you know,” Kyungsoo rested his back against the hill, “Just gotta get away sometimes, have some time to myself.” He looked up at Yifan, who was still sitting with his back straight as a ruler, “That’s not weird, is it?”

“Well, no,” Yifan answered, leaning back to join Kyungsoo. The dirt was cold against his back, but Yifan quickly adjusted to the temperature, “I guess you could say I’m out here for the same reason.”

“Guess we can be alone together then.”

“Guess so.” Yifan folded his arms behind his head, feeling somewhat glad that he wasn’t alone; he looked out at the road, “Do you like the rain, Kyungsoo?”  
Kyungsoo hummed a bit, “A bit, I can’t say I prefer it to the sun, but I can’t say I hate it.” He crossed his legs, “What about you Yifan, do you like the rain?”

“Can’t stand it,” he admitted, “I like to play basketball outside, and you can’t exactly do that when it’s raining.”

“I see,” Kyungsoo wriggled closer to Yifan, “I’ve never played basketball.”

Finding it hard to believe that a teenage boy had never played basketball, Yifan widened his eyes and snorted, “You’ve never played?”

The smaller shook his head, “I tried before but no one wanted me on their team.” it sounded as though he was speaking of a distant memory, bittersweet to the touch, “They all said I was too small, but it’s okay,” Kyungsoo began to tap his foot to an imaginary beat, “I never really liked sports anyway.”

“Oh…” Yifan scooted a but closer to Kyungsoo, hoping that the other’s body heat could help him feel less cold, “What do you like?”

“Singing,” Kyungsoo’s eyes seems to light up as soon as the word was said, “I love to sing, but my parents don’t really like it. They say I sing too much.”

“Really?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Apparently I’m just wasting my time by singing.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Yifan said, “I think if there’s something you love, that you can never do it too much.”

“But you’ve never heard me sing.”

“I don’t need to,” Yifan said, “My opinion isn’t what you should use to validate what you love.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “I like the way you think.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” the boy nodded, “I wish more people could think like you.”

“No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“No one’s ever told me that I wasn’t wasting my time.”

With those words, Yifan felt his heart break for Kyungsoo. His parents had always been supportive of his dreams; they always told him that they’d be there to support him, even if things didn’t work out. He couldn’t fathom how anyone’s parents could tell their child that they were wasting their time by doing something that they loved. He had hardly known Kyungsoo for fifteen minutes, but his heart had already decided that he was worth breaking itself for. Even with all the words he knew, Yifan couldn’t find anything to Kyungsoo, so he didn’t. He let the conversation die down, and Kyungsoo seemed to be thankful for that.  
They laid against the hill in silence, watching the rain fall from the outside; the sound of it hitting the asphalt taking place of their now dead conversation. Occasionally, Kyungsoo would hum and tap his foot, and Yifan thought that t was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He didn’t say anything for fear of disrupting Kyungsoo’s made up song. Part of him wanted to take the strange boy with him; the other part knew that it wasn’t possible, so he settled for the moment, choosing to indulge himself in the younger’s beautiful song.

Yifan hand’t known how much time had passed, but eventually, the storm came to an end. The sky was still grey, but the rain had let up. The only problem now was that he didn’t want to leave.

Kyungsoo stopped humming and sat up; Yifan sat as well. The younger placed his hands on Yifan’s cheeks, they were cold, Yifan hoped that he wasn’t sick. He looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes, half expecting for the smaller to bring their lips together in a soft, sugar sweet, kiss, but that never happened. Instead, Kyungsoo simply spoke, “Go home, you don’t belong here.”

“But-“

“No questions Yifan, you may think what you’re doing is a good idea, but it’s not, go home now, before you regret it.”

“How did you know?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Maybe I do read minds, I guess.”

Despite the situation, Yifan gave a small smile, “I’ll go, but on one condition.”

“That is?”

Yifan ran a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, “That, when we see each other again, I get to hear you sing.” He stood; Kyungsoo followed, “I want to hear the voice that everyone else thinks is useless.”

Kyungsoo smiled and Yifan felt his heart wrench as the smaller spoke, “I think that I can arrange that.”

Trusting Kyungsoo’s words, Yifan grabbed his bag from the ground and slung it over his shoulder. Turning to leave, he looked over his shoulder and stared at Kyungsoo one last time, “When can I see you again?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “We’ll see,” he smiled, “It all depends on you.”  
  


 

Yifan never did end up hearing Kyungsoo sing, but he wasn’t able to forget that day, under the bridge, for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy fight me on twitter if ya feel like it  
> https://twitter.com/Bananna527


End file.
